Home
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Juushiro and Shunsui had always been each others Home. After all they had been always together, never to be parted. Mpreg. JuushiroxShunsui


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with another Story. This one was written for dude4anime1. Hope you'll enjoy this, my friend. Also this is the first time I'm writing mpreg.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Praise our Lord Tite Kubo.**

* * *

„Pregnant?!" Juushiro bellowed loudly, his white hair sticking up in odd placed and his eyes as wide as saucers. Unohana smiled one of her typical smiles at him, and pushed him back down onto the bed he had been lying in.

"I'm afraid yes. I can only speculate on who the father is, but your pregnancy definitely explains your feelings of sickness." She said. Juushiro was hardly listening to her as the reality of it all hit him. What were they going to do? Was he even ready to have a child? And what…what would _he_ say?

A hand on his arm broke him out of his trance.

"Ukitake-taichou, I think it would be best to inform the father as soon as possible. If the environment of you telling him gets too stressful I want you to leave. Stress is not helpful in your situation. I also want you to come in for monthly checks or if you feel that anything might be out of order." She told him surprisingly gently. Prying his fingers apart she put a few pamphlets into his hand.

"Those entail all the information you might need, the kind of foods you need to avoid and the like. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by my office." Juushiro nodded numbly as he pulled the pamphlets up against his chest and left the room with hardly a parting word.

His feet were dragging on the floor as he made his way home, it was fairly early in the evening but luckily the streets were already empty. As he neared his house he could feel the familiar Reiatsu of his lover in the air. He reached the door his heart fluttering away in his chest like a helpless little bird. With a deep breath he opened the door and let the cool air of the hallway wash over him.

"I-I'm home!" He called out, forcing his voice to sound as normal as it could, given the circumstances.

"Welcome back!" Came the answer, from deeper within his home.

Kicking off his shoes he placed the pamphlets in the folds of his Haori. He scrubbed a hand over his face as he made his way inside. His lover was standing with his back towards him, his captain Haori and beloved flowery kimono as well as his hat missing, having been replaced by a light summer kimono and long chocolaty locks flowing freely down his shoulders.

Shunsui kept his back to him as he spoke. "So how went your meeting with Retsu-chan?" He turned around the teasing smile freezing on his face as he took in Juushiros pale complexion. His smile dropped off his face and he walked towards him in concern.

"Hey, Juu? Are you alright?" He asked him, concern coating his question. Juushito could only shake his head, unable to make his mouth work and form proper words. Shunsui gently took his arm and steered him in the direction of their couch, sitting him down and pulling him into a hug.

"What is it Juu? I can't help you, if you don't talk to me." He continued to whisper words of love and soft questions into Juushiros ear, rubbing his back in calming circles.

Juushiro took a few deep breaths, basking in the musky scent of his longtime lover and best friend. They had been through so many things, wars, catastrophies and invasions together. They had pulled each other up and out of nearly every situation on the spectrum. And through all of that they had always remained together, always a united front, never to be parted. With these reassuring memories in mind Juushiro pushed away from his lovers embrace, his brown eyes filled with determination he looked straight into Shunsuis face, seeing the concerned curiosity in his grey eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Juushiro said, lips forming a stern line and frown on his face even as his determination slowly made way for panic. Shunsuis eyes had grown double in size, shock clearly visible. Juushiro quickly looked away pressing a hand to his mouth, not wishing to see the surprise wane in the face of Shunsuis sure to come denial and panic. He flinched heavily when instead of a loud exclamation his lover started laughing, deep and happily. Juushiro could only blink a few times as string arms pulled him against a wide chest and the familiar scent once again surrounded him.

"That's amazing!" Shunsui yelled, squeezing Juushiro even closer as he started rambling in excitement.

"Do you think it will be a boy? Or a little girl? Ohh doesn't matter I'll teach them everything about flirting and drinking sake and fighting and you can show them how to do Kido, you know I'm not as gifted as you at that. Do you think they'll be a dual wielder like us? I mean both their parents are so the chances should be good. Ohh ohh what if they don't want to become a Shinigami? Ahh hell it doesn't matter! Juu! Juu! Which room should we make into theirs?" Finally Shunsui pulled away looking into Juushiros face as he posed his last question.

Juushiro was still blinking in shock, not comprehending anything Shunsui had said.

"Y-Your not…mad…? Or…I don't know…Your happy about this?" Juushiro finally stuttered. Shunsui blinked back at him his grey eyes softening as he looked into Juushiros brown ones.

"Of course I'm happy. Your my family Juushiro. And now, we'll have an addition." Shunsui whisperd, lying his hand over Juushiros stomache at looking at him with such awe and happiness that Juushiro almost had to look away. A small smile stole it's way on his face as he looked back at Shunsui.

"I think the room next to the bathroom is still free." He said, grin growing as Shunsui started another one of his excited rants.

 _Several months later:_

The snow was falling heavily upon the Seireitei, many people were going about their days huddled into thick winter clothes as they hurried to get out of the cold. The howling of the wind was the only noise disturbing the otherwise quiet Seireitei.

Several members of the Gotei Thriteen passing by the Fourth on this morning would disagree with such a statement.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! FUCK! SHUNSUI! IF I SURVIVE THIS I'LL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU HEAR?!"

A very pale, very frightened and very apprehensive Shunsui Kyoraku shuddered and looked at the door behind him in horror as he listened to his lovers screams as he gave birth. Nurses walking past gave him looks of pity.

"YOUR DEAD! SHUNSUUIII!"

Shunsui flinched.

The people passing the Fourth outside did too.

 _5 years later:_

"Daddy, Daddy!" A small voice cried. Shunsui looked up from the mountain of paperwork still awaiting his attention. His face softened as he saw Juushiro standing in the door a soft smile on his face. Shunsui already knew what was to come and braced himself. Not a second later a small white-haired cannon ball landed right in his lap. Shunsui laughed deeply as a few papers fluttered to the ground.

"Hello little one, any reason why you came to visit?" He asked as he looked down at the child in his lap.

"Tou-san said that you might die because of all the evil papers so I came to rescue you!" Came the answer, grey eyes blinking up at him in earnestness. Shunsui laughed again.

"Well, thank you." He said.

A tinkering laugh was his answer. The weight on his lap vanished suddenly. Shunsui looked up, taking off his hat as he saw his daughter and husband standing in the door looking at him, awaiting him.

"Come on, Daddy!" The white haired, grey eyed child said, excitedly jumping up and down her pigtails bobbing as she held onto her Tou-sans hand, holding out the other one for Shunsui to hold onto.

"I'm coming, Yuki." He said as he stood and walked towards them. He was home.


End file.
